I can't Sasuke love story
by LysChan01
Summary: Mizuri is just another tomboy kunoichi who happens to be Sakura's best friend, but that means that she of course can't love Sasuke which she doesn't mind, but what happens when Sasuke falls in love with her and Sakura finds out
1. Chapter 1

"Mizuri Richan," Iruka sensei asked

"Yeah. I'm here Iruka sensei," I replied while tucking my long, red hair behind my ear. Iruka continued calling out names, checking that everyone was here. I could tell straight away that Naruto left the second his name was called. How unfair! He is skipping class without me, or Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, although I don't think that they will care too much but still. Jerk.

"Hey, Mizuri, have you realised that Naruto just ditched again? Now we're going to have to pay for his screw ups. At least you didn't ditch as well!" Sakura half lectured, half whined at me

"Yeah I know, what a jerk for ditching without me or Shika, Choji and Kiba," I replied. Sakura rolled her eyes

"How do you get so smart when you ditch all the time?" Sakura asked

"I dunno. I study and train a lot so I can ditch," that received another eye roll from Sakura. Sakura was about to say something when Iruka said "Sakura! Mizuri! Pay attention and stop talking! This is class time, not talk time so be quiet!" Sakura stayed quite, of course because she is a good student. Iruka started talking about something and Sakura started staring at Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with Sakura. We can be really different people. Sakura is super girly and I'm a tomboy, she is a star student and I am the one that ditches class. Sakura once told me that she was glad that we were friends because she knows that I don't have a crush on Sasuke and she know that she won't have to compete with me for him. I'm still not really sure wether to take that as an insult or a complement. Meh. Even though I'm not sure why we're friends, we're really good friends. She accepts that I'm friends with Naruto and the class idiots. She says Naruto is different and worse than the class idiots, but they seem the same to me, except, they're not that idiotic... sometimes. Even though Sakura does wish that I wasn't friends with people like Naruto she gets that I am friends with him too. Sakura and I became friends when she and Ino stopped being friends because of Sasuke, which I think is a really dumb reason to stop being friends. She was sad because now she had just lost her first friend. We started talking and after that we became best friends. "Mizuri! Mizuri!" Sakura whispered loudly

"Hn, what?" I guess I zoned out a bit

"Come on we have to go practise the transformation jutsu, and Iruka just realised that Naruto ditched so he's kindda pissed and he's going to go get him after this,"

"K Sakura, I'm coming," I sighed lazily

"Hurry up I wanna stand next to Sasuke!"

"Just go Saku-" Sakura was already running towards Sasuke like all of the other fangirls so she could show of to him. Typical Sakura. I try to make her go easy on Sasuke, but she never listens. Once I saw Shikamaru get up I got up too. Shikamaru was supposed to be the laziest in the class so I can't be slower than him to practise jutsu's.*sigh*. Everyone did a perfect transformation, more or less, so it was a waste of time. Iruka told us to study while he was to go and get Naruto. Less then ten seconds past before the class was mucking around and talking loudly. Idiots. I'm pretty sure Sakura, Sasuke and I were the only ones studying. Its funny how I can change from bad student to good student in an instant. When I looked out the window I saw something so funny that I couldn't not laugh my ass off at. The great stone faces had been painted, obviously by Naruto. I guess Iruka was too late to stop Naruto from doing anything. Now the whole class was quiet and looking me. Oops. I stopped laughing and they went back to talking "What were you laughing at Mizuri?" Sakura asked

"Look at the stone faces," I whispered back

"Mizuri! That's not funny! That's horrible! Who would do that!?" Sakura shouted

"Who do you think would do it," I said sarcastically

"Naruto! He is such an irresponsible idiot! Why would he do that!?"

"I dunno, but, umm, Sakura... everyone is looking at you,"

"Even Sasuke?" Sakura said hopefully

"Everyone except Sasuke," I smirked. Sakura apologised to the class for yelling and went back to studying. A few minutes later Iruka came back with Naruto tied up in ropes. If Naruto had bothered to learn the escape jutsu he could get out of that easily. Iruka started yelling at Naruto and knew immediately that we were going to have to do the transformation jutsu again. Just as I stood up the class was told to come down and do the transformation jutsu again. I got to the front of the line, did the jutsu perfectly and got back to my seat straight away. Sakura and Sasuke also went perfectly. Now it was Naruto's turn. This is going to be funny. Time for his classic sexy jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

I was right. Naruto used his sexy jutsu, which made me laugh every time and disgusted Sakura. After getting a blood nose Iruka started to yell at Naruto, but I don't think Naruto should get yelled at, it's still a good transformation... in a unique way. Class was just about over and Iruka was reminding us all that the genin exams were tomorrow. What a bad day to have an exam, why on a Friday. Iruka dismissed us all and kids started bolting out the door. When Sakura and I got we tried deciding what to do before we had to go home and study for the exam.

"How 'bout... getting ramen at Ichiraku's cos I'm starving," I suggested

"No way! I'm on a diet remember, plus we'd have to deal with Naruto being an idiot even if I didn't eat. We should go hang out with Sasuke kun," Sakura replied

"No that's boooring and he hates it when girls do that. You don't need my Korogan (You'll find out what Korogan is later on) to see that,"

"Fine, lets use your Korogan on random people, that's always fun,"

"It would be better if it was fully activated and I need to save my chakra to train so that's out," Sakura and I were still think when we walked out of the academy and saw Sakura's mum standing there. "Sakura, you're coming home early with us tonight, we have guests later on and you have to study," She said

"Guess we don't have to think of something to do now, I'll just do extra training. See ya Sakura," I said

"See ya,"

I walked home in silence, trying to find something interesting to look at while walking. There was nothing. I unlocked the door to my house and my parents still weren't home. Before doing any studying or training I wanted to eat and relax. Hmm what food do I have. I heated up last nights leftover dinner then sat down on the sofa, wrapped in blankets and started to read, he he, make out paradise. Parents are idiots if they think that their kids won't read a book like this if its in the house. Even though there's quite a few sex scenes in the book, it has a good story line, and I only just started reading it.

Finished reading make out paradise and it was soo good. Yay I can't wait until I can find the next one... wait I finished the whole book. It's 10:30. Noooooo! I got home at 5 then mucked around until 6:30 so that means... I was reading for four hours! "Crap, I was meant to train and study!" I guess I be fine I'll just wing it, I'm too tired to study know. I put make out paradise back in my parents room then went to get changed into pj's and go to bed, I was so sleepy that I fell asleep straight away

*Next morning 7:01 am*

"Shut up! You stupid alarm," I mumbled, tired. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. "Hair, the only reason I brush you is because I don't want dread lock. I started to rip a brush through my knotty hair, then stepped into the shower. When I got out it was 7:30. I gotta hurry. I slipped on my usual green T-shirt and brown shorts, my combat boot and short fingerless gloves with a metal band across the top. I slipped a hair tie on my wrist and grabbed a piece of bread for breakfast before heading off to the academy. 15 minutes to get lunch and get to the academy. I sprinted to Ichiraku's ramen and ordered take away, then sprinted to the academy. Made it just in time. I walked into the class room and looked for Sakura. Of course, she was hovering around Sasuke with other fangirls. "Hey Sakura," I said, giving her a half wave

"Hi Mizuri... come on say hi to Sasuke as well," Sakura demanded

"You don't say hi to Naruto when I ask,"

"Just say hi to Sasuke!"

"Fine, hi Sasuke,"

"Hn," Sasuke replied. Weird. He replied to me, if that was a reply. He doesn't reply to any girl hovering around him. Sakura didn't notice.

"Okay! Everyone sit down," Iruka said "I'll check that everyone is here then we'll start the exam." The exam turned out to have a written part and a jutsu part, both of which I passed with flying colours and so did Sakura. Sakura and I went out to the front of the academy to find her parents. I knew mine weren't going to be there. Sakura got congratulated by her parents and told what a brilliant ninja she would be and other nice things. I was about to head home when I saw Naruto sitting all by himself on a swing looking sad. I guess he didn't pass. I felt sorry for him so I started to walk over to him, to cheer him up, when Mizuki started talking to Naruto. Mizuki left and whatever he said to Naruto must have cheered him up because Naruto sprinted away immediately after. I got home and I just wanted to relax, I had a whole weekend to myself and all I was going to doing is sit down, read, and relax and I am not going to train either.

*Monday morning at the academy*

Crap. I'm a bit late but I still got here before Iruka did. I looked around for Sakura and found her glaring at Naruto, who had his face close to Sasuke's and was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at Naruto. Wait... when did Naruto become a genin? I shrugged it off.

"Hey Sakura," I said "What are those two doing?"

"Naruto is being and idiot and annoying Sasuke," Sakura replied. I continued to watch Naruto and Sasuke, laughing to myself while Sakura was yelling, and the next thing I know Naruto got bumped into to Sasuke and now the two of them were kissing. The fangirls were shocked. I was laughing and Naruto and Sasuke were trying to clean their mouths. Just as Sakura was about to punch Naruto, Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats. Naruto got lucky. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, I sat next to Sakura and Naruto sat next to me. Iruka started to call out the squads. Iruka read out the names of the people in squads 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. I wasn't in those squads. "Squad seven is a special squad because it will have four people in it," Iruka said "Those people are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Mizuri Richan."

"Yay! Sakura we're on the same squad!" I exclaimed

"Yes I'm in a squad with Sasuke kun! In your face Ino! But we have to deal with Naruto," Sakura said. Nice. She didn't even mention me. Iruka told us to settle down and read out the rest of the squads. He told us that we would meet our sensei's after lunch. I can't wait to find out who my sensei is.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours. That's how late our sensei is. How can any good ninja be this late? All of us are getting sick of waiting, even Sasuke, not that he shows it.

"He's late," Naruto whined

"I know Naruto, just sit down," Sakura replied

"But everyone else is gone! That's it! I'm gonna prank him!" Naruto said while putting a chalkboard duster between the door

"No Naruto! Don't do that!" Sakura yelled. Seriously Sakura. You love pranks.

"He's an elite ninja, a jonin. Do you really think he's going to fall for something like that?" Sasuke asked. I sat there quietly and watched. I wanted to see how this ended. I watched the door and it opened. All of us turned our heads and watched. It hit the sliver haired sensei straight in the head. Hahaha, perfect shot. Naruto and I both started laughing and Sakura started telling the sensei how she would never do something like that. Liar, she definitely would. The sensei picked up the chalkboard duster.

"Hm, my first impression of you four," The sensei said "Your all a bunch of idiots," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got depressed.

"Actually sensei, we're not idiots, you are," I said. The other three gasped

"Oh really, and why is that?" the sensei asked

"Because you failed our test. If that was a weapon you could have died. You're an elite ninja, the least you could do is dodge it, or do something really cool to impress us. So that, sensei, is how you are an idiot," Ha that'll teach him to call me an idiot. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked and confused.

"Fine, I take it back, the red head of there is not an idiot. That would be a convincing lie if the others had played along. I could have been fooled. That was one good on the spot lie and could help you. I still take the rest of you as idiots though," the sensei replied. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got depressed again. Yes, the sensei already favours me. All of us went outside and the sensei introduced himself to show the rest of us how to.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… I don't really feel like telling you those. As for my hobbies… well I have many of them and my dream for the future… I haven't thought about it,"

"Well that was useless, all we found out was his name," Sakura said

"Yeah… he'd be cute if he wasn't a sensei," I whispered

"Eww! Mizuri! That's gross!" Sakura loudly whispered back, disgusted. Well, it's true. Kakashi Hatake. Where have I heard that name before? Oh crap! I just called the legendary copy ninja an idiot! Naruto introduced himself first. He talked about ramen and earning respect from the village. Sakura went next and fangirled about Sasuke and told Naruto that she hated him. Sasuke said that he hated a lot of things and didn't like much and that his dream isn't a dream because he will make it a reality, to kill a certain someone that destroyed his clan. Wow, that was kinda scary. Sasuke must be sad and angry. I feel sorry for him. My turn now.

"Umm, hi. I'm Mizuri Richan, I-"

"That explains the purple eyes then, you have the korogan," Kakashi interrupted

"Yeah, but it's not fully activated yet," I replied

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, don't you know anything," Sakura whined

"Sakura, most people don't know what the korogan is," I said "Okay I'll explain it. The korogan is a blood line trait that runs in the Richan family. The korogan is an ocular jutsu that allows the person to read minds. This can be useful to get information and in battle because the person can see what move its opponent is going to make or what strategies the opponent is thinking."

"What! You mean you can read my mind right now!" Naruto yelled

"No, no yet. I can only read emotions, no matter how well you hide them," I replied

"This has been nice, but can we get back to the introduction," Kakashi said

"Oh, yeah," I said "I like stuff and hate stuff, ummm my hobbies, I guess one of them is reading and I don't really have a dream"

"Alright then, your first mission starts tomorrow," Kakashi said

"What is the mission Kakashi sensei" Naruto asked

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura also asked

"A survival exercise," Kakashi stated

"But we graduated from the academy, we shouldn't have to do exercises anymore," Sakura whined

"Yeah why do we have to do a survival exercise?" Naruto asked and Kakashi started to laugh "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, that was a normal question," Sakura said

"I could tell you, but you aren't going to like it," Kakashi said

"Just tell us," I demanded

"This is a test to see if you are able to become genin and there is a sixty-six percent fail rate because we have to weed out the ones who aren't good enough and send them back to the academy. See I told you that you wouldn't like it,"

"Then what was the point of the graduation exam?!" Naruto asked

"Oh, that. That was only to see how might be able to become genin," Kakashi said "Meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 5:00am with all your ninja equipment and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast,"

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Because if you have breakfast you'll throw up. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi said and dismissed us. I went home to train straight away because Sakura was too busy for us to hang out today. The exercise sounds scary but I think I might still eat breakfast, I don't puke easily. After training I wanted to go to bed straight away but I just couldn't fall asleep. When I did finally fall asleep my alarm woke me up at 4:30. I pushed snooze and promised to wake up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sakura's P.O.V*

Where is Mizuri, she's four and a half hours late. Maybe I should go check on her and get her, but then I won't be able to spend time with Sasuke. But what if Mizuri is hurt, my friend is more important. "I think I should go check on Mizuri," I said

"No, I'll go get her," Sasuke argued. Wow! Sasuke is talking to me! It's the first words he's said all day!

"Okay Sasuke kun,"

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke is so cool. Would Sasuke do that for me? It's a bit weird that he offered to go and get Mizuri. Oh no, now that Sasuke is gone I'm stuck here alone with Naruto, he is so annoying. I looked over at Naruto, he was grinning stupidly. Great. Just great. Sasuke better get back with Mizuri soon.

*Mizuri's P.O.V*

I woke up to a loud and constant banging on my door. Who would be up this early? It's 4:40… I think. I looked at my clock. Crap! I am so late its 9:33! Kakashi is going to kill me!

"Mizuri! Get up!" I heard Sasuke shout. Why is Sasuke here? I ran out of my room and opened the front door. I probably looked really bad, I was in my pyjamas and my hair was really knotty.

"Eh, hi Sasuke," I said

"Do you know how late you are?" Sasuke asked

"Um, yeah, sorry, I over slept… um, come in I'll be ready in a few minutes," Sasuke came in and sat on the sofa. I raced into my room and put on about a can full of deodorant on, there's not enough time to have a shower so that will have to do. I started to brush my hair. I hate how my hair gets so knotty and to make it worse my hair was so long, I just don't want to cut it. When I finished brushing my hair Sasuke shouted

"How long does it take to get ready?"

"I'll be done in a few minutes," I shouted back

"You said that ten minutes ago,"

"All I have to do is get dressed and eat,"

"You're not supposed to have breakfast,"

"Kakashi didn't tell us not to, he just suggested it. Anyway I have a strong stomach,"

"Whatever, do what you want," I got dressed in my usual clothes and did my hair up in a ponytail like I always do if I train. If I don't put it up it gets in the way. All done. I grabbed a slice of bread and shouted

"Let's go Sasuke!"

"Finally, let's go," Sasuke replied. We ran to the training ground together, but we didn't beat Kakashi, Sasuke told me that Kakashi was late. I did hear Kakashi's lame excuse though, I think I'll use it against him, he can't not accept it. Kakashi was asking where Sasuke and I were when he saw us.

"Why are you two late?" Kakashi asked

"Well a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way around," I said. Sasuke went along with the excuse and Naruto and Sakura had an anime vein on their foreheads and twitched their eyes. Hehe I'm awesome at excuses. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and sighed. Kakashi put a timer on a stump and explained to us our task, to get one of three bells before noon, otherwise we wouldn't get lunch and we would most likely go back to the academy. Good thing I had breakfast.

"Ha! What did you say about not having breakfast Sasuke?" I whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at me. There is no way that one genin will be able to beat a jonin, but if the four of us work together we might stand a chance. When Kakashi said go we all hid except for Naruto. That idiot, at least it'll make it easier for me to find him and ask him to team up with me. Kakashi and Naruto were talking then Naruto started to run towards Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out something, a book. Wait… that book is make out paradise! My favourite. Without thinking I jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Hey! Kakashi sensei!" I shouted "Do you have the sequel to make out paradise because I love that book!" Naruto and Kakashi looked surprised

"Mizuri that's gross! Why would you read a pervey book like that?" Naruto shouted

"Because it's a good book. So Kakashi sensei if you have the sequel, can I borrow it?"

"No, these books are for adults, I won't even ask how you got the book in the first place," Kakashi stated

"Please," I asked hopefully

"NO, you're too young"

"Fine," I went back to my hiding place and Naruto and Kakashi continued talking, Naruto charged at Kakashi and failed, all that Naruto managed to get was a poke up the butt. Wow, Kakashi is way weirder then I thought he would be. It was pretty funny and I had to stop myself from laughing. Naruto threw shurikens out of the lake he fell in and Kakashi caught both of them with two fingers. He's good. Naruto crawled out of the water and soon after six clones jumped out of the water and they weren't just images, they were shadow clones. When did learn the shadow clone jutsu? Wow Naruto's tactic is working, he's nearly gotten a bell. Naruto went in for a punch but instead of punching Kakashi, he punched himself. I knew he couldn't be that good. Naruto idiotically got into a fight with himself. After undoing the jutsu he walked over to a tree. There was something shining there. A bell. I ran out to catch up with Naruto. When I caught up with Naruto he got caught in a trap. Good thing Naruto was there or I would have walked straight into that one. I gotta hurry, Kakashi will be back for that bell.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cut you down. Check for more traps," I said

"Don't cut me down! A hokage does things himself so I have to do things myself," Naruto argued

"Well you're not hokage yet, you're on a team, so you have to act like you're on one and cooperate with other people. Also, you idiot, never take obvious bait" I dictated. Naruto pouted. Just as I was about to cut Naruto down Kakashi appeared and took the bell. "You should listen to Mizuri Naruto," Kakashi said before disappearing.

"No! The bell!" Naruto shouted

"Listen Naruto. There is no way one genin will beat a jonin, but maybe four genin will, so we should all work together as a team," I reasoned

"Fine, but before I join Sakura has to be in the team and I won't work with Sasuke and don't cut me down, I'll get down myself,"

"Fine," I left Naruto hanging in the tree. Time to find Sakura, she might go on a team and I'll have to get Sasuke after I get Naruto and Sakura. The only way the four us will work together is if someone gives up a bell, I guess that'll be me. This is going to be difficult


End file.
